SUMMARY The purpose of the Alteration and Renovation plan is to provide a Strategic Administrative, Conferencing & Scientific (SACS) facility in support of the goals of the Autophagy, Inflammation and Metabolism Center (AIM) Center for integrated research on autophagy, inflammation and metabolism in a broad spectrum of diseases in alignment with the priorities of the signature programs at our Institution. The goals of the SACS Alteration and Renovation plan are: First, to transform the space committed by the UNM HSC into an effective Scientific Core (SCICORE) facility that will co-house the two scientific cores (Autophagy scientific core, ASC; and Inflammation and Metabolism Core, IMC). Second, to develop a strategic meeting (conference room) and collaborative/training (AIM laboratory; AIMLAB) work space to support missions of the Center, where investigators engaged in diverse fields will find a common interest in studying connections between autophagy, inflammation and metabolism in a variety of diseases. Third, to provide centralized administrative space that supports the Center and its scientific, mentoring, evaluative and fiscal activities (Administrative core; AC). Together, these components comprise a unified SACS facility. The laboratories and offices of the Program Director, the majority of the mentored PIs, and the key investigators in the Scientific Cores are located in the SACS immediate area, one floor below, or in adjacent buildings connected by short bridges or walkways, with SACS being physically located in the center as a hub. Renovation of laboratory space is necessary for the establishment of the two new Scientific Cores, ASC and IMC. These renovations will be located in space with close proximity to a large open laboratory space (AIMLAB) that was recently remodeled using institutional funds and is committed to AIM. The AIMLAB space will provide bench space for investigators using the Cores, as well as space for training and workshops presented by the Cores. The AIM conference room (Center Meeting Hub) will provide space for internal presentations, reviews and assessment and will support collaborations inside the institution and with outside consultants and research and administrative partners. The centralized SACS space will promote an institutional identity for the Center and help achieve recognition in the broader scientific community.